


Odd

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Reader is a profiler, friends with beverly katz, friends with will graham, reader has anxiety, reader knows something is wrong with hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: The male reader has anxiety and knows something is up with Hannibal, but he isn't sure if it's his anxiety talking or his profiler instincts.
Relationships: Hannibal Lector/Male Reader, Hannibal Lector/Reader, Hannibal Lector/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	1. Something Is Odd

You didn’t know what it was, but Hannibal rubbed you the wrong way. It wasn’t a bad wrong though. His eyes seemed to hold lots of emotions as well as looked like that of a predator’s. His 6’0” size intimidated you. With you being shorter, it didn’t help your anxiety. Whenever Hannibal looked at you, you felt bare, vulnerable even. It felt like you were being picked apart, like someone was stripping down your walls and seeing through every façade you’ve ever put up; that someone happened to be Dr. Hannibal Lector.

You always felt his eyes on you whenever you were in the room. You were usually found in the lab with Bev. It helped calm you down being in there. She was easy to talk to, besides Will. Will Graham was interesting and honestly, a good friend. He would tell you about his dislike for Hannibal and how he may like Alana. You had told Will how she wouldn’t be with him because to her, it was unprofessional. It hurt to see your friend look so down so you always made sure to give him a tight hug, a pat on the back, and a promise to bring him and the dogs' dinner. It always seemed to pick up his spirits.

Today, you were in the lab as always. You are another profiler Jack ended up letting on the team, though your anxiety made it hard for you to go out on the field. You usually went over the case files after all the pictures are done and visit the body in the lab to get a closer look at the damages. You were standing beside Bev, staring down at the latest victim. You take a sip of your hot chocolate. You don’t even flinch when Bev takes the cup out of your hands, takes a large gulp, and gives it back to you.

“This isn’t the Ripper. I can tell you that right now. I see no organs or limbs removed or any stitching,” You say, taking another sip of your hot chocolate.

“Yeah, I can say the same thing. That hot chocolate is great by the way,” Bev says as she takes a few notes.

“You know, this guy a, um, a…” You trail off, losing your trail of thought for a second. Another reason you love Bev is that she’s patient with you when your thoughts just disappear. “He was a labor worker. Like maybe a construction worker,” You say, gesturing to the man’s calloused hands. “The dirt also looks like it’s from a construction site. The dirt under his fingernails I mean…”

“Yeah, it looks just like it,” Bev says as she scrapes some of the dirt onto a small plastic sheet. “Look at you go, Mr. Anxious. You’re calling things out before I even get to work,” Bev teases you.

“I have a question… Um… It’s about Dr. Lector,” You say, your tone drops to a pitiful whisper, looking around to make sure he isn’t nearby.

“What’s up?” Bev’s tone drops down to a whisper as well, knowing that you seem unsettled.

“It’s just that… He… **_Something Is Odd_ ** with him,” You say, taking a bit to find the right words. “He unnerves me but yet, not. Every time he looks at me, I feel so small and vulnerable; like I’m a rabbit in the bear’s den. His gaze also makes me feel like I’m being picked apart.”

“Maybe it’s just because he’s a psychiatrist? He is one to observe people too. He’s a damn good psychiatrist too, from what I’ve seen,” Bev says, her tone reassuring.

“Maybe. I just… I don’t know. I feel weird around him. I feel small, almost like I have to either depend on him or run away from him.” You shift slightly before creeping closer to Bev for comfort.

“I don’t know, Man. Well, as long as you got me and Will, you shouldn’t worry. It could be a bad case of a crush or it’s your anxiety,” She tells you, her tone still reassuring.

“Yeah, that makes sense…” You say, trailing off.

“Have you found anything new? Do you need my assistance at all?” A voice asks, making you jump. You look behind you to see Hannibal, looking elegant as always.

“Yeah, [Redacted] was just telling me about how this guy could have been a labor worker, preferably someone who worked in construction,” Bev tells him in one breath. She starts to point at his hands before saying “His hands are rough and calloused, the dirt under his nails seem to be from a construction zone, and I’m about to test that out. There are also some splinters in both of his hands, probably from where he works. We find the type of dirt and wood, we can narrow down the search for this guy.” You feel Hannibal standing behind you, looking over you to look at the man on the mental table.

“I see… Good job then, [Redacted],” Hannibal tells you, placing his hands gently on your shoulder. It feels heavy, almost like a few bricks are on balancing on your shoulder.

“Right… Thank you, Dr. Lector for your…” You say, trailing off, trying to find the right words. When you come up with none, you don’t continue your sentence. You feel Hannibal pat your shoulder gently.

“I understand, you don’t have to finish that thought,” Hannibal tells you; you can hear the smile in his tone. You feel his hand leave your shoulder, making a part of you wish for it to be back. You listen to him leave and look back at Bev, seeing her break out in a smile.

“You didn’t like it when he took his hand off your shoulder. I saw your face drop slightly and your eyes dim. You do like him,” Bev tells you, her tone jittery. She sounds like a high school girl talking about her crush.

“I might. I’m not sure. Maybe I just liked the warmth from his hand. Maybe I’m touch-starved like Will. You never know,” You say, trying to find why you missed Hannibal touching you.

This case is going to take a lot of focus since Will is at home with a fever. You had let him know you were going to bring him and the dogs some food as soon as you can. Hannibal scared you. He made you feel small, like prey. His eyes are that of a predator’s. The way he carries himself intimidated you. It also doesn’t that you may feel something for the man. Or maybe it’s just your anxiety talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited: March 14, 2021 11:26 PM


	2. You're Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal talks with the reader, one on one.

You stand by Bev, looking down at another body. A few weeks have passed since the Dr. Lector incident. He’s been touching you more often, talking to you in a low tone every time he’s by you. It was odd, but there was nothing you could do about it. Jack was still pushing Will, making you bring Will more meals so he doesn’t end up forgetting. You let out a sigh as you look the body over. This one had their genitals mutilated beyond recognition, eyes gouged out, and a few teeth had been removed.

You stare at the body, assessing the damage and trying to piece everything together. You let out a small breath as you go into your mind, looking for what you wanted before turning towards Bev. You barely glance at Dr. Lector as you look at Bev’s nose, refusing to make eye contact. You shift your weight to one of your feet before speaking. “They knew their killer. The killer is taller than them, a male with lots of rage. This could have stemmed from being unable to get the right person such as marriage or dating… If that makes any sense… Uh… The killer used an axe, probably the first weapon he spotted and attacked,” You say, clearing your throat.

You look away from Bev and look back at the body. “He was so mad that he mutilated them. Mutilated their genitals because he couldn’t have sex with them, gouged out their eyes because they refused to look at him or had eyes for someone else, and removed some of their teeth just for the hell of it.” You stay silent, feeling eyes on you.

“I swear, you and Will are like the same person when it comes to this,” Bev says, letting out a small laugh. You simply shrug.

“We are friends and hang out. We pick up on each other’s ways sometimes and use them to our advantage. Will is better at this than me though. He gets into the killer’s head, I get into the victims’ and use them to find the killer.”

“You both have remarkable minds, you and Will Graham,” Dr. Lector says, approaching you. You don’t look at him, choosing to look at the victim in front of you. He stands beside you and looks down at the body as well. You can feel how close he is, his arm almost brushing against yours. You look up and look at Bev, keeping your eyes away from her own.

“Do you need me anymore or is that all?” You ask her. You hear Bev stop writing and gives you a bright smile.

“Nah, go have fun. Go be young and free as I wither away in this prison of mine,” She tells you, her tone teasing.

“You got it, Mrs. Katz. Just don’t miss me when I’m gone!” You tell her, slightly laughing before leaving the lab. You head towards your small office, decorated with a few succulent plants. You sit down and start to review the case. You look over crime scene photos and write down what you see, making sure to read over your writing as you go so it all sounds correct. You feel eyes on you before a hand is placed on your shoulder.

“Would you mind if we chatted for a bit?” Hannibal asks you, keeping his hand on your shoulder. You shook your head and continued on with your notes.

“What do you want to talk about, Dr. Lector?” You ask, mumbling a bit. You write down about how the victim is posed and the wounds they had suffered.

“Simple things. Ah, but you may call me Hannibal instead of Dr. Lector,” He says, his ‘vibe’ being calm and collected. You nod, most of your attention still on your assignment.

“What kind of simple things, Dr. Lec- Hannibal,” You correct yourself, not noticing the way his eyes darkened slightly with amusement and possession.

“Let’s start with your likes, yes?” Hannibal asks, his eyes still dark.

“I like plants and my job. Is that good enough?” You tell him, keeping your attention on your work.

“You must have some other hobbies. I enjoy cooking and art; listen to opera here and there as well,” He says.

“ **_You’re Odd_ **, Hannibal,” You tell him outright.

“Oh? Am I?” He asks, feigning ignorance.

“I already knew that about you; people talk. Why tell me something I already know about you?” You ask him, finally looking up from your work. Hannibal stares down at you, looking into your eyes as you look at his tie.

“I was simply testing how much you know about me from what I saw. It seems my expectations should have been higher than they were,” He says, his tone dropping to the low tone he’s always used with you. It has never failed to make a shiver go down your spine. Is it a good shiver? You’re not sure.

“Is that so? Then tell me something different. Something I wouldn’t know from reading a file or from another person that isn’t you,” You tell him, getting back to writing your notes.

“I like to pick out the pigs I use when making meals. I’d hate for them to not be killed humanely and I greatly enjoy finding one that would fit my tastes,” He says, his tone makes a shiver go down your spine. You’re not sure why, but that statement makes you feel slightly uneasy.

“Well, I guess it’s only fair I say something as well,” You say, pausing to think about what to say. “I take medication for my anxiety. It hasn’t been helping me lately so I may have to go back to the doctor’s to get it changed or have the dodge increased.” You hear Hannibal hum from behind you.

“Your anxiety was clear as day, though I didn’t know it was bad enough to require medication,” He says, leaning over you slightly. You could feel his breath touching your hair.

“Yeah, well, shit happens,” You say as you finish up your notes.

“How would you feel about attending dinner? I would love for you to join,” He says, making you pause.

“Are you… Are you serious or joking?” You ask, turning your chair around to face him.

“I am not joking. I would like for you to attend dinner at my home,” He says, a kind smile on his face.

“No joke?” You ask. He chuckles slightly.

“No joke.” You let your mind roam, thinking about all the pros and cons.

“I don’t have a car, I usually walk everywhere,” You tell him. His smile doesn’t falter.

“I’ll pick you up, join me for dinner, and then take you back home. Would that suffice?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Alright then… Just… Just give me the date and time and we’ll be good,” You say, turning back around and pulling out another case file to work on.

“Of course,” He tells you, his eye dark and stormy with obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Edited: March 14, 2021 11:26 PM


	3. Completely Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male reader goes to Hannibal's house for dinner.

Place holder for the fic. Apologies, this needs to be here for a hot minute as I work it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 14, 2021 11:26 AM


End file.
